1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal having a touch screen, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for changing an input mode of a portable terminal according to the current state of the portable terminal during a character input operation using an input tool such as a stylus pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable terminals is increasing rapidly, as they are becoming more compact, small-sized and lightweight. Accordingly, service providers (terminal manufacturers) are developing portable terminals with more convenient functions for the purpose of attracting potential users. For example, touch screen type portable terminals capable of data input using a user's finger or a stylus pen have been developed and texts/lines can be easily and simply written/drawn in the portable terminals using the stylus pen.
The above-described portable terminal can receive data by detecting input of characters or selection of a specific menu displayed on a display unit using the stylus pen. That is, a user can easily input characters into the portable terminal by writing the characters directly on the display unit using the stylus pen. This is, however, possible only with the use of a software application which provides the above function.
In addition, a function for selectively inputting desired data on a keyboard screen displayed on the display unit of the portable terminal must be provided and enabled simultaneously with execution of the application providing the above function, which inconveniences the user when he/she inputs characters in the portable terminals.
What is therefore required is an apparatus and method for inputting characters with the stylus pen even without selecting a mode for using the stylus pen and without the provision of an additional application.